EXOPlanet (SLOW UPDATE)
by Moonbabee
Summary: Langit dan Bumi hidup berdampingan dahulu kala, pohon kehidupan berdiri kokoh sebagai sumber kehidupan, memberikan kekuatan bagi para penjaga, sayangnya api membakar kedamaian, para penjaga hanyut pada hasutan, satu persatu hati terbakar, menimbulkan kesakitan sang belahan jiwa, takdir mengubah segalanya, membawanya pergi menembus pembatas untuk mencari sang tercinta. LuMin/XiuHan.
1. Teaser

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

Namanya Luhan, pria Beijing berparas ayu, dia cantik dan semua orang mengakuinya, karena pengakuan itu, menmbuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Baiklah mari kita ganti kata ayu dengan _tomboy_. _Disbanding pria cantik Luhan lebih pada cewek_ tomboy. Ini lebih gila, _hey_ dia lelaki. Tulen dan _manly_ , sayangnya tidak ada yang percaya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan pembicaraan ini, ini menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan." Luhan berkata keras, menunjukan kalau dia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini. Baiklah, mari kita ganti bahan obrolannya.

Namanya Luhan, dia adalah pria Beijing, lahir 20 April 1990. Diusianya yang menginjak 27 tahun dia belum bekerja, ah bukan, tidak bekerja atau pengangguran, dia pengangguran akut – pengangguran garis keras, hidupnya hanya dihabiskan untuk main-main, sepak bola, kotak rubik, kopi dan masih banyak lagi, intinya itu semua tentang kesenangan sesaat.

"Itu bukan kesenangan sesaat, seperti itulah hidupku" Luhan menyela dengan wajahnya yang sudah padam, dia marah sekali jika kalian ingin tahu.

Mari abaikan teriakan Luhan, saya akan melanjutkan. Luhan punya seorang adik, adik Luhan bertubuh tinggi tegap, sangat tampan dan _cold_ _personality_ adalah kepribadiannya, adiknya Luhan adalah kebanggaan keluarga, diusianya yang masih muda dia sudah memiliki karir yang cemerlang, dia pintar, tampan dan mapan, semua orang suka, dan sayangnya dia memiliki kakak yang tidak berguna Luhan namanya.

"Itu menjengkelkan" kata adik Luhan.

Bisa dibilang, Luhan itu satu dari sekian banyak orang yang memiliki hoki sangat bagus, meski dia pengangguran dan tidak punya masa depan tapi dia adalah anak sulung dari keluarga kaya, ayahnya memiliki perusahaan besar yang sekarang dikelola ibunya dan ayah tirinya, jadi ayah Luhan sudah meninggal dan ibunya menikah lagi, dari pernikahan itu Luhan mendapat adik, jadi ia dan adiknya adalah beda ayah. Kita bahas nanti masalah Luhan dan adiknya.

Tapi dia hidup sendiri, disebuah apartemen sederhana di ibukota. Semua yang dimiliki Luhan adalah barang yang sederhana, ingat meski dia kaya namun dia adalah pengangguran, jadi semua yang dimiliki Luhan adalah yang bisa dibeli dengan harga murah dan merupakan barang-barang sederhana, kebanyakan benada-benda itu dibelinya ketika ia masih sekolah, saat dia masih mendapatkan uang bulanan yang banyak, setelahnya sampai sekarang itu menjadi barang antik, barang kuno kata teman-temannya. Karena uang bulanan dari orangtuanya hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari – miris.

Intinya hidup Luhan adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh orang lain, Luhan pengangguran, katakan saja dia sangat tampan – untuk mengganti kata ayu, namun dia tidak punya pekerjaan dan masa depan, lalu dia pemalas dan tidak berguna sebagai lelaki, pantas kan kalau orangtuanya lebih menyayangi adiknya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak culas" Luhan pergi dari tempat, sebelum narator selesai membacakan narasi, seperti itulah Luhan.

Kamera mati.

Selesai.

…

 _a_ EXO Fanfiction

by

Damchoo

…

Sebanyak apapun aku memikirkannya, memang tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Hati Luhan berkata sambil kakinya terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan ditepi danau sore ini. Hati Luhan sedang mendung, dia sedang bermuram durja, tapi cuacanya sangat tidak mendukung, cuacanya sangat cerah indah dengan angin segar bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Dia mendesah, tidak biasanya cuaca secerah ini.

Seindah ini dan dia jadi menyesal keluar rumah. Luhan jadi berfikir, jika saja cuacanya, mendung, hujan lebat badai kalau perlu mungkin hatinya akan sedikit terobati, setidaknya ada yang menemani kemuraman hatinya, tidak dia sendiri yang merasakan kesusahan, dia akan merasa sedikit diterima.

Jdar. Luhan terkaget kemudian, ketika bunyi petir menyambar begitu besar, apakah doanya diterima? Didengar? Kemudian dikabulkan? Jdar.

Petir menyambar lagi, tidak lama setelah itu rintik hujan mulai turun, grimis kecil, hujan agak besar, hujan besar, kemudian angin bertiup kesana kemari, langitnya berubah gelap dan Luhan masih berdiri disana padahal hawa sangat menakutkan.

"Setidaknya masih ada yang menemaniku" kata Luhan, mendongak menatap langit dan air matanya yang perlahan turun, membasahi wajahnya yang sekaligus memberikan rasa hangat.

 _Seonggok tubuh berbalut serba hitam terbaring ditengah jalan, cairan abu-abu seperti lelehan perak mengalir dari bagian yang ditekan, tangannya yang kecil menekan pada kakinya yang tanpa alas. Apakah kakinya terluka?_

Luhan membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika dia seperti bisa melihat kejadian aneh, apa itu? dia seperti paranormal yang bisa melihat kejadian dan sedikit tertegun ketika dia berada ditempat dimana orang itu sedang terbaring, orang? Apakah dia manusia? Cairan apa yang keluar telapakan kakinya? Itu terlihat seperti lelehan perak, berwarna abu-abu mengkilap.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya, memastikan kalau dia hanya berhalusinasi, tapi ketika dia berputar kebelakang, ia melihatnya. Seonggok buntelan hitam terbaring. Apakah itu sama seperti yang dia lihat dalam bayangannya tadi?

Sakit.

Mata lelaki itu membuka lebar, siapa yang baru berteriak itu, lalu tanpa diduga kakinya melangkah maju. "Apa kau terluka?"

Sijubah hitam mengangkat kepalanya, astaga. Luhan terkaget ketika melihat wajah yang diangkat dengan perlahan itu. Matanya tajam, runcing dan terlihat menyedihkan, apakah dia baru dibuang keluarganya? _Hey_ tapi tidak perlu semenakutkan itu kan? Luhan juga kan angin lalu bagi keluarganya.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu aku hanya ingin bertanya."

Sijubah hitam mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit sulit bagi Luhan memperhatikan karena hujan sangat lebat, dalam benaknya ini badai. Bentuk cinta dewa yang masih menghargai hidupnya.

Perlahan Luhan menarik kaki kecil sijubah hitam dan dia tertegun, kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ya tuhan apa ini? Ini benar-benar lelehan perak? Luhan mundur ketika dia melihatnya, lelehan perak dalam halusinasinya, dia merasakan takut. Dia bukan manusia.

Luhan bersiap pergi dari sana, kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri karena dia takut, tapi baru dia akan berdiri, mata itu bertemu tatap dengannya. Mata yang cantik, benar-benar cantik sampai membuat Luhan jatuh cinta. Dia mengerjap dua kali.

Tolong aku.

Bibirnya tidak bergerak, tapi Luhan mendengar dengan jelas permohonan itu. Sebelum Luhan sempat bereaksi tubuh sijubah hitam jatuh, ambruk ditanah.

Lelehan perak dari kakinya menderas, meleleh sampai mengenai ujung sepatu Luhan. Untuk sejenak dia hanya berdiri mematung, menatapnya tanpa melakukan apapun. "Makhluk apa ini? Makhluk sejenis apa yang memiliki mata secantik itu"

…

.

.

.

…

Aku tahu masih banyak tanggungan fanfic, tapi aku sudah terlanjur ngetik ini dan nggak bisa ngebiarin ini tersimpan di _laptop_ gitu aja. Jadi aku _post_.


	2. Intro

Aku rasanya ingin memalingkan wajah dan menghilang, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain bertahan.  
Aku menutup mataku.

Mama! Mengapa orang-orang berubah, jawab aku sekarang.  
Apakah dulu ada masa-masa yang indah?  
Mereka lupa cara untuk mencintai dan rasa perdulipun hilang.  
Mereka sibuk dengan kehidupan dimana mereka akan kembali.

Pandangan kecemburuan yang memenuhi dengan keinginan membunuh yang disembunyikan dalam topeng tak bernama  
Meskipun melihat akhirnya, mereka merasa lapar  
Apa kau puas sekarang?

Tidakkah kita akan saling beradu pandang sama sekali?  
Tidakkah kita akan saling mengerti dan mencintai?  
Dalam realitas yang menyedihkan, air mata mengalir lagi  
Katakanlah bahwa kita akan mengubahnya dan mampu mengubahnya mama mama

Untuk beberapa waktu kita dengan sengaja dikurung dalam penjara cerdas  
Kita mempercayakan karakter pada digital buatan untuk 0 dan 1 detik  
Di sana tak ada kehidupan, perasaan, dan kehangatan, hanya ada bahasa sampah  
Hanya lapangan suram untuk berguling-guling  
Semakin hari berlalu, Rasa sepi makin bertambah  
Kita tak bisa menjadi apapun selain manusia, karena kita menerima luka

Kita bertemu dan berpegangan tangan, merasakan, menangis dan tertawa bersama  
Menjadi seperti terhubung satu sama lain  
Jika kau ingin kembali

Tidakkah kita akan saling beradu pandang sama sekali?  
Tidakkah kita akan saling mengerti dan mencintai?  
Dalam realitas yang menyedihkan, air mata mengalir lagi  
Katakanlah bahwa kita akan mengubahnya dan mampu mengubahnya mama mama

Kembalikan!  
Mati, membunuh dan pertarungan serta teriakan. Ini bukanlah perang  
Tolonglah mamama mamama kembalikan  
Sadarlah mamama mamama berputar ke belakang  
Benturan, pukulan, menyingkir, bertarung. Ini juga bukan permainan  
Tolonglah mamama mamama kembalikan  
Yeah

Careless, careless. (mama) Shoot anonymous, anonymous. (mama)  
Heartless, mindless. (mama) No one. Who care about me? (mama)

Kita harus berterima kasih atas hari-hari menyenangkan yang diberikan dalam hidup kita  
Setiap hari kita membuat takdir kita masing-masing  
Daripada patah hati, Semua bersama-sama dengan cinta yang bahagia  
Jika kita dapat tersenyum

Tidakkah kita akan saling beradu pandang sama sekali?  
Tidakkah kita akan saling mengerti dan mencintai?  
Dalam realitas yang menyedihkan, air mata mengalir lagi  
Katakanlah bahwa kita akan mengubahnya dan mampu mengubahnya mama mama

Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous.  
Heartless, mindless. No one. who care about me?

*(MAMA – EXO. Terjemahan)

…

A EXO Fanfiction

By

Damchoo

…

 _Cinta mempertemukan._

 _Takdir menyatukan, tapi jangan lupakan._

 _Kutukan datang diakhiran, kuharap kau tidak merasakan penyesalan._

 _Bukalah matamu, dia sudah menunggu._

Ketika simata canitk terbuka, sebuah beban berat menimpa. Menimpa pada tubuh yang lebih kecil dengan suhu tubuh luarbiasa dinging, astaga ruangan ini membeku, seluruh isinya diselimuti es selayaknya kutub.

"Dingin, tolong aku" hingga lirihan terdengar begitu dekat, rupanya dia berbisik tepat didaun telinga, ah tidak didekat, memang tepat di daun telinga, bibirnya menempel tepat didaun teling simata cantik.

"Tolong aku, sebelum aku mati"

Gigi itu bergemerutuk, menandakan kalau dia benar-benar kedinginan. Demi tuhan ini bukan musim dingin tapi didalam apartemennya yang sederhana es menyelimuti, secara ajaib menjurus menakutkan. Luhan – sisial garis keras, tidak mengerti, tidak tahu dan nyaris tidak percaya, dijaman serba modern dimana tekhnologi menjadi raja, hal supranatural bergaya fantasi terjadi.

Luhan manusia tidak berguna, pengangguran, selalu sial tapi tidak pernah terbayangkan kalau dia akan sesial ini, menolong orang dan malah dia akan mati kedinginan, makhluk apa ini? Apa dia yang mengeluarkan es ini? Sumpah demi apapun, dia bukan Christophe dalam animasi _frozen_ kan? Dan simungil bermata cantik ini bukan Elsa kan? Mereka mirip, hampir sama hanya saja Elsa perempuan dan makhluk yang sedang ditindihnya laki-laki, jika Luhan tidak salah, mungkin saja dia perempuan, toh ada yang menganggap Luhan perempuan dan mengira Amber f(x) laki-laki.

Mata Luhan berkunang-kunang. Dia nyaris pingsan karena kedinginan, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghangat, seperti seseorang memeluknya dengan selimut tebal, hangat sekali, aromanya juga enak, aroma musim dingin yang menenangkan, Luhan terbuai.

Perlahan tangannya balas memeluk, memeluk tubuh lain dibawahnya yang terasa begitu pas, Luhan jadi berharap, semoga yang memeluk dan yang ada dalam pelukannya adalah perempuan. Setelah itu mata Luhan memejam, tenggelam dalam kehangatan, Luhan tertidur dengan nyaman.

Baru ketika sinar matahari dengan tidak sopannya memasuki jendela Luhan membuka mata, kepalanya pusing, seperti ditanam ribuan jarum, namun ada yang aneh dengan itu, tubuhnya, tubuhnya seperti ditindih sesuatu dan yang menindihnya bergerak aktif, mulai dari menusuk-nusuk pipi Luhan, menghentakan kakinya sampai menjedukan sesuatu didadanya, apa yang menindihnya? Gurita raksasa.

Dan Luhan terperangah kaget lalu menjerit ketika matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, simata cantik menindihnya, apakah dia tidur semalaman diatas tubuhnya, ah pantas semalaman dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"ASTAGA" Luhan terbangun cepat, melompat kaget dari kasurnya dan bringsut menjauh, simata cantik kaget, tubuhnya terlempar dan jatuh kelantai, seketika angin musim dingin bertiup menerbangkan tirai. Luhan terduduk lagi, memeluk diri dan kembali menggigil, tadinya cuaca panas, terik sangat menyengat namun dalam hitungan detik awan gelap menutupi matahari.

Simata cantik kehilangan senyuman, matanya mengerjap seperti anak anjing baru dimarahi, apakah dia sedih? Dan kesedihan itu membuat cuaca berubah?

"Tolong hentikan, aku kedinginan" Kata Luhan, sambil menarik selimut sampai seprei untuk melindungi dirinya, yang sayangnya merupakan kesia-siaan karena dingin itu tetap menembus bahkan sampai ketulang, Luhan tidak tahu, tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, dia menarik simata cantik, memeluknya erat-erat supaya senyumnya kembali, siapa tahu dengan begitu dia akan menghentikan anginnya, kalau perlu badai salju yang sepertinya akan segera datang.

Dan berhasil, Luhan malah sampai mendengar kikikan, tepat ditelinganya, menempel pada daun telinganya lalu simata cantik terkikik. "Kau senang?" Luhan bertanya, tidak dijawab dan hanya terdengar kikian lagi, astaga makhluk apa ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Luhan takut, entah makhluk apa yang sekarang ada bahkan dalam pelukannya, namun entah mengapa dia suka, Luhan suka ketika dia memeluk makhluk dihadapannya, terasa hangat, pas dan begitu nyaman, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia merasakan yang namanya kenyamanan dalam berpelukan, ia tidak pernah dipeluk siapapun sebelumnya.

…

Beijing, Republik Rakyat China – satu minggu kemudian.

Luhan duduk bersila dengan makhluk supranatural itu berjongkok dihadapannya, kau tahu bagaimana posisi dukuk anjing? Ya, dia seperti itu, matanya yang cantik itu menatap Luhan penuh binar, kebahagiaan, kesenangan dan penuh cinta, seakan Luhan adalah sesuatu paling indah dimuka bumi ini.

"Bisakah kau menjauh" Luhan mendorong tubuhnya dengan satu jari, menjauhkan tubuh itu agar sedikit berjauhan, mereka terlampau dekat untuk duduk demikan dan bagi seorang lelaki, mereka tidak boleh seperti itu.

Ia menjauh, satu detik lalu mendekat lagi, begitu terus. Akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa mendesah, menyerah atas usaha untuk mereka sedikit berjauhan stidaknya satu meter. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sudah seminggu seperti ini, didalam kamar Luhan tanpa melakukan apapun bahkan ia tidak tahu nama makhluk ini siapa, dia tidak bicara, reaksinya hanya mengedip dan tersenyum juga mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, karena takut Luhan bahkan tidak mandi, selama seminggu. Terbayangkan baunya? Lengketnya? Tapi dari pada diikuti sampai kedalam kamar mandi? Kan bahaya, masa dia mau mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang indah ini pada makhluk asing. Tidak terimakasih, kalau diterkam bagaimana? Hii, serem.

"Namaku Luhan, namamu siapa?" Luhan menunjuknya, bermaksud bertanya tapi dia malah melakukan hal yang Luhan lakukan, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. Maka Luhan mengulangi, menanyakan dengan pelan, Luhan harap dia bisa bicara. "Na-Ma, namamu si-a-pa? Siapa? Namamu Siapa?"

Dia terkikik, melihat yang Luhan lakukan bukannya menjawab dia malah tertawa-tawa, apa yang dilakukan Luhan itu sesuatu yang lucu sehingga membuatnya tertawa? Demi tuhan.

"Hey, aku sedang berbicara padamu, kenapa kau tertawa"

Jdar. Petir terdengar menyambar, disiang bolong dengan matahari yang seterik ini, otomatis Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya, menenangkan simata cantik supaya dia juga kembali tersenyum, tidak ada badai salju lagi, atau kejadian aneh sejenisnya. Tidak boleh.

"Hey cantik jangan sedih, aku tidak memarahimu, sungguh" Luhan berkata, menusuk-nusuk pipi bulat itu, usahanya berhasil. Sepertinya simata cantik sangat suka _skinship_ dengan Luhan, Luhan takut sesungguhnya.

Dia menghela nafas, bertanya lagi. "Namamu siapa?" dia menunjuk simata cantik.

"Luhan"

Ya tuhan, suaranya indah sekali, dan terimakasih, rupanya dia bisa bicara. Tapi-

"Hey, itu namaku" kata Luhan. "Luhan, itu namaku"

"Namaku Luhan, namamu Luhan. Luhan. Luhan. Luhan"

Luhan menepuk jidatnya, dia bisa bicara, tapi bicaranya tidak berguna. Mungkin dia sebaiknya diam.

"Luhan. Luhan. Luhan."

"Xiumin" Luhan memekik, tanpa sadar menyebutkan sebuah nama. Dia mengernyit sepersekian detik. Xiumin? Dari mana dia mendapat nama itu.

 _Xiumin itu berarti kuat, jiwa yang kuat akan bertemu dengan jiwa yang sial. Kekuatan Xiumin akan meruntuhkan kesialan, percayalah kesialanmu akan rutuh ketika Xiumin datang._

Ah dia ingat, dari buku lusuh yang dia temukan diperpustakaan kamar sederhananya.

"Xiumin? Xiumin. Luhan. Xiumin. Luhan"

"Sepertinya kau suka bernyanyi ya?"

"Xiumin. Luhan. Xiumin. Luhan. Xiumin. Luhan. Hahaha"

Luhan tercekat, seakan dia tidak bisa bernafas seketika, simata cantik tertawa dan tawanya sangat indah, sambil berguling-guling dikasurnya yang keras, tidak pernah ada yang terlihat begitu senang ketika seseorang bersama Luhan, bahkan duduk diruang tamunya lima menit mereka enggan, tapi Xiumin, dia terlihat begitu bahagia. Luhan terharu.

"Kau senang?" tanya Luhan lirih, menyentuh lengan simata cantik untuk menghentikan sebentar tawanya, dia menoleh pada Luhan, menatapnya dengan mata seindah rembulan malam kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Xiumin. Luhan"

Luhan ikut tertawa.

"Tidak, namamu Xiumin dan Luhan adalah namaku"

Hampir 27tahun Luhan bernafas tidak pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini. Xiumin mungkin makhluk supranatural yang datangnya entah dari mana, namun jika Luhan boleh berdo'a, bisakah dia tinggal bersamanya, menjadi satu-satunya kebahagiaannya. Luhan gila karena berdo'a seperti itu, tapi setidaknya Xiumin sangan menyukai Luhan. Tidak masalah jika semua orang enggan dengannya, dia hanya butuh satu. Xiumin.

…

Jadi sejak saat itu Luhan menamakan simata cantik dengan nama Xiumin, namanya cocok, nama yang sangat cantik, secatik Xiumin sendiri. Baiklah, tidak ada manusia berjenis kelamin lelaki manapun yang mau disebut cantik, tapi sepertinya pengecualian bagi Xiumin, dia akan tersenyum sangat lebar ketika Luhan memanggilnya cantik, dan Luhan sering memanggilnya demikian, semacam hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Pagi ini Luhan dan Xiumin berbaring bersama diranjang sempit nan keras milik Luhan, Xiumin miring kesamping, memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang bermain rubik, sejujurnya dia risih, tapi daripada harus merasakan badai salju lagi maka lebih dia membiarkan, selama tidak berbuat aneh. Hingga ponselnya berdering keras, menjerit minta diangkat namun Luhan sungkan.

Dia membiarkannya sampai akhirnya ponsel itu berhenti berbunyi, paling dari salah satu keluarganya. Biarlah, kemarin dia sudah datang kerumah dan semua orang enggan menemuinya, maka untuk apa dia mengangkat panggilan mereka.

"Xiu aku lapar, kau lapar tidak?" Luhan berbicara pada Xiumin, tapi tidak ada jawaban, ah dia lupa, yang Xiumin tahu kan hanya namanya sendiri dan nama Luhan, mana mungkin dia tahu artinya lapar, Luhan menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Luhan mundur otomatis, karena ranjangnya sempit dan dibagi untuk dua orang maka tentu saja Luhan jatuh.

Tubuh Xiumin meski mungil tapi memakan banyak tempat.

"Aduh" Luhan mengaduh, memegangi punggungnya yang nyeri. Tapi Xiumin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan polos. "Luhan" dia memanggilnya setelah itu.

"Aku terjatuh, punggungku sakit" keluhnya.

"Lapar Luhan?"

Sepertinya Luhan harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra, Xiumin sama seperti anak yang baru latihan bicara. Sabar Luhan.

…

Xiumin adalah peniru yang hebat, dia meniru semua yang Luhan lakukan, semuanya. Luhan menyentuh rambutnya dia mengikuti, memegang perutnya dia mengikuti, apapun. Yang Luhan lakukan maka juga akan dilakukan Xiumin, seperti seorang penggemar sejati, fanatik atau mungkin _sasaeng_.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan sedang duduk sambil bersandar pada sofa diruang tamunya, tidak melakukan apapun selama seminggu ini. Dia mendesah bosan, Xiumin juga melakukannya. Intinya Xiumin seperti bayangan Luhan, bayangan akan selalu melakukan apa yang dilakukan pemilik bayangankan? Yeah, seperti itulah Xiumin.

Sekali lagi, Luhan menhela nafas. Dia sungguh bosan, ingin keluar rumah tapi tidak bisa, tidak mungkin dengan adanya Xiumin, bagaimana dia akan membawanya, _okay_ mungkin dia bisa berjalan selayaknya manusia pada umumnya, tapi Xiumin aneh, dia bukan manusia, dia – anggap saja alien dari planet lain yang tiba-tiba turun ke bumi, dia bisa menyebabkan badai dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, badainya badai salju, hanya jika Luhan membentaknya, bagaimana kalau ditengah jalan Luhan tidak sabar dan membentak Xiumin, kan gawat kalau tiba-tiba badai salju datang, dia bisa mati, semua orang bisa mati.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, hari ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya ponselnya berbunyi dia enggan, malas, sungkan dan setengah benci, kenapa mereka menghubunginya?

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?" suara adiknya menggema diujung sana, sebelum Luhan mengucapkan 'halo' bahkan sebelum ponselnya benar-benar menempel ditelinganya. "Ah terserah, aku sudah mengirim uang untukmu, jadi berhenti datang kerumah, kau mengganggu" sambungan terputus. Yang mereka pikirkan jika Luhan datang kerumah adalah dia butuh uang, dimata mereka Luhan seperti pengemis rupanya.

"Luhan" Xiumin memanggil, Luhan menoleh, simata cantik menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih dan Luhan tidak sadar kalau petir menyambar-nyambar, tanpa diduga dia menarik Xiumin kedalam pelukannya, dia menangis disana, hatinya sakit tak tertahankan. Badai salju datang lagi.

"Luhan"

"Xiumin"

"Luhan"

"Xiumin"

"Luhan"

"LuMin"

"XiuHan"

…

Aku akan membawamu pada sebuah _nostalgia_ , _flashback_ yang menyakitkan. Maafkan aku untuk itu, tapi aku tidak bisa berheti menuliskannya, kesatuan menyempurnakan, kebersamaan membahagiakan, kepergian menimbulkan kehilangan dan kehilangan menyebabkan luka, luka menyebabkan kesakitan. Kesakitan bertahan abadi, menimbulkan bekas. Bekas tidak akan hilang, sekecil apapun akan tetap ada, selamanya semuanya adalah bagian, menghubungkuan meski tidak bersama lagi, selamanya mereka tetaplah EXO.


	3. Reason

Standard Disclaimer.

.

.

a EXO Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

.

.

Butuh waktu yang lama. Sangat lama sampai akhirnya tiba.

Butuh tenaga, perjuangan, air mata, keringat, darah dan derita, tapi tak apa.

Kucapai semua tujuan, bersama dan bersatu.

Kita satu. Kau, aku dan dia adalah keluarga.

Ketika kau pergi aku rasanya mati, separuh jiwaku hilang, namun itu beralasan kan?

Kita adalah satu. Karena kita adalah…

…

Luhan sesak nafas dipagi hari ketika dia bangun. Sulit bernafas, bergerak dan merasa menahan beban. Pasti Xiumin tidur menindihnya, apakah kasurnya sekeras itu sehingga _alien_ bermata cantik ini menggunakan dirinya sebagai kasur? Demi tuhan, dia ini kurus kering, jadi meskipun si mungil menindihnya tidak akan mengefek, tidak akan memberikan ke-empukan seperti kasur mahal. Jadi maksud Luhan, rasanya sama saja, sama kerasnya seperti kasurnya.

"Xiu kau berat" katanya, dia ingin berteriak, memaki dengan keras perbuatan Xiumin jika dia lupa kalau Xiumin bukan manusia, dia tidak suka dingin dan sialnya Xiumin berkekuatan dingin, dia adalah Elsa di dunia nyata, hilangnya binar mata dan senyumannya bisa membuat badai salju, sangat tidak elegan jika dibandingkan cara Elsa mengeluarkan es nya dari tangan.

"Luhan" bisiknya pelan khas bangun tidur yang kentara. Seperti manusia, dia memang manusia tapi kemanusiaan dalam dirinya tidak ada, maksudnya dia tidak terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya, jika saja dia bicara dengan normal, tidak hanya tahu namanya dan nama Luhan.

"Ya, aku Luhan, kau berat bisakah kau minggir, menyingkir dari atas tubuhku" tangan Luhan sungguh gatal ingin mendorong Xiumin segera supaya dia cepat enyah, tapi takut, astaga sejak kapan Luhan menjadi penakut. Sejak Xiumin datang.

 _Agh_. Bukannya turun dari atas tubuhnya dia malah tergelak senang, menjedukan kepalanya di dada Luhan. Kesenangannya membahayakan Luhan, kesedihannya juga membahayakan Luhan, jadi sebenarnya Xiumin adalah makhluk berbahaya dan sayangnya makhluk berbahaya ini tinggal bersamanya.

Luhan mengerang, sambil mengangkat tubuh Xiumin dan memutar posisi membuat Luhan kaget sejenak, tubuh Xiumin ringan sekali, seringan kapas. Mereka dalam posisi demikian, Luhan tidak sadar dengan posisinya yang sekarang, dia membuat wajah putih Xiumin merah padam seperti tomat, matanya mengerjap lucu, jika diibaratkan dia seperti gadis yang malu-malu.

Tapi rasa malu Xiumin rupanya membawa kesialan, atau memang dasar Luhannya saja yang sial. Dengan kekuatan yang tidak terduga besarnya dia mendorong Luhan, sampai membuat Luhan terlempar membentur lemari, Xiumin bangkit dari berbaringnya dan menutupi wajahnya, Luhan tidak habis pikir sambil mengerang.

"Dasar makhluk aneh" lalu mengerang, punggungnya sakit, dia baru saja terbang, terlempar karena didorong oleh tangan-tangan kecil milik Xiumin. Ya tuhan.

Luhan bangkit dari tersungkurnya, ah mumpung Xiumin sedang tidak memperhatikannya, sebaiknya dia kabur, dia harus mandi sebelum bau-bau menyengat ini menempel padanya, selamanya. Tidaaaak!

…

"Luhan!"

Baru saja. Luhan baru saja menelanjangi tubuhnya dikamar mandi eh tahu-tahu suara Xiumin menggema begitu keras memanggilnya, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai hawa dingin menyeruak, perlahan tapi pasti dingding kamarnya tertutupi lapisan es, lapisan itu terlihat tipis, mungkin setipis kertas namun terasa begitu dingin. Sontak saja, dia keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah mengambil handuk dan mengikatnya dipinggang.

"Xiumin" gigi Luhan gemrutuk ketika memanggil si _alien_ mata cantik. Dingin sekali tapi dia harus menghentikan, sebelum badai terjadi lagi. "Aku disini, hentikan kemarahanmu" ia menarik tubuh Xiumin dan mendorongnya sampai badan kecilnya membentur tembok.

"Aku sedang mandi, aku harus mandi karena tubuhku bau, kau tahu ini semua gara-gara kau. Karena ada kau aku-

Ketika Luhan sedang marah-marah dan menyembur Xiumin dengan kekesalannya, ia merasa sesuatu bermain didadanya, matanya turun untuk mengamati. Ah rupanya jari-jari kecil itu sedang bermain didadanya, menusuk-nusuk kotak-kotak diperutnya. _Hey_ , Xiumin terlihat seperti gadis yang melihat tubuh indah, astaga pipinya merah dan dia tampak malu-malu, eh tunggu.

" _Hey_ , oh demi tuhan, jangan sentuh aku" otomatis Luhan mundur, sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Xiumin dan melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, meski aku cantik tapi aku laki-laki. Dan- hah. Dan sial sekali kau tidak mengerti perkataanku." Luhan mengerang, berbalik kembali kekamar mandi.

"Dia itu makhluk luar angkasa kan? Tapi kenapa malah seperti gadis-gadis mesum. Hii"

Sepertinya senyum dan murung Xiumin sangat berpengaruh. Dia bisa membekukan tempat jika senyumnya hilang, beigtu pula sebaliknya, jika senyumnya merkah suasana terasa sangat indah, bagaimana caranya mengajari Xiumin untuk bertindak seperti manusia? Bertindak selayaknya laki-laki kalau perlu. Meski kalau sedikit saja dia memanjangkan rambutnya tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau dia laki-laki.

Tapi tidak mungkin, dia laki-laki bagaimana kalau ketahuan, Xiumin pasti malu. Dia sendiri kalau dikatai cantik akan murka, apalagi Xiumin yang didandani perempuan. Ah, Luhan mulai gila sepertinya.

…

Xiumin sedang berguling-guling di kasurnya ketika Luhan selesai. Seperti bocah, ah bukan. Seperti anak kucing diatas pasir. Lucu sih, tapi kalau dia ingat kejadian tadi, dia malu. Ya ampun belum ada gadis yang melihatnya demikian tapi Xiumin?

"Ah lupakan Luhan, jangan diingat."

"Luhan"

"AP-a?" nyaris dia membentak. Tidak, kendalikan dirimu Luhan. Kau harus tenang, tidak maukan ada badai salju? Tidak.

Kiki.

Eh dia terkikik, lucu begitu. Gerr. Mati saja sana.

Dia melangkah menuju lemari, melihat sebentar isi lemarinya. Sepertinya dia harus membeli pakaian musim dingin untuk dipakai setiap hari, dengan begitu dia bebas memarahi _alien_ ini. Tapi dia tidak punya uang, astaga dia sangat miskin untuk sekedar membeli pakaian baru. Dia mendengus, sepertinya dia harus mencari kerja, tapi kerja apa ya? Tidak tahu, yang dia tahu hanya main rubik, main bola, makan dan tidur. Payah.

"Luhan"

"Hm" sahut Luhan sambil mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Xiumin, karena menolehpun Xiumin tidak akan mengatakan apapun, dia hanya akan memanggilnya lalu sudah.

"Luhan" biarkan saja, nanti kalau lelah juga diam dan bukannya diam Xiumin malah melemparkan salah satu bantal dan mengenai tepat dikepala Luhan. Luhan marah? Kesal? Ingin mengamuk? Jawabannya adalah IYAAAA. Tapi kemudian dia menarik nafas, menghebuskan, baru berbalik lalu memasang senyumnya selebar mungkin.

"Ada apa Xiu?" ia bersuara tanpa membuka mulutnya, menggumam dengan desisan yang malah membuat Xiumin terkekah-kekah, ah makhluk ini. Untung matanya cantik, ya Luhan mempertahankan Xiumin adalah karena matanya cantik, sangat.

Ah rupanya ada pesan dalam ponselnya, ia tidak dengar. Xiumin mengangkat tinggi ponselnya, menggoyangkan untuk menunjukan pada Luhan. "Dari siapa?" dengan bodohnya dia bertanya, Xiumin tidak akan tahu, jangankan membaca, bicara saja yang hanya dia tahu nama Luhan. Setelah menarik selembar baju dan celana dia mendekat dan duduk disamping Xiumin, melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

Baru saja dia akan melihat isi pesan, Xiumin sudah menelungkupkan wajahnya tepat pada layar ponsel menghalangi penglihatannya. "Minggir Xiu, kau menutupi aku"

"Wah Luhan"

Dia tertawa girang melihat foto Luhan di dalam ponsel. Ah dasar _alien_. "Iya itu aku, minggirlah"

Luhan menjauhkan kepala kecil itu dan menyembuyikan ponselnya, menelungkupkan diri untuk melihat isi pesan diponselnya lalu menungingging kan diri menghalangi Xiumin yang ingin melihatnya.

 _Luhan, kami akan main futsal sore nanti di lapangan biasa. Mau ikut tidak?_

Tentu saja – _send_.

…

Setelah melakukan perdebatan panjang dengan dirinya mengenai apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Xiumin, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan membawa serta makhluk cantik bertubuh mungil namun menyimpan roti sobek yang mengagumkan. Luhan sampai tidak bisa berkedip sewaktu menggantikan baju untuk Xiumin.

"Kau tidak mungkin memakai jubah hitam ini" Luhan mencarikan pakaiannya yang paling kecil, itu supaya ketika dipakaikan pada tubuh mungil simata cantik, ukurannya hanya pas ditubuh, tidak kebesaran.

"Astaga" untuk sejenak, Luhan terpana pada pahatan tuhan yang satu ini, Xiumin telanjang bulat dihadapannya, jubah hitamnya menghilang entah kemana tapi Luhan tidak memikirkan hal itu, fokusnya tertuju pada bentuk badan indah dihadapannya, siapa yang akan menyangka? Tubuh bak anak SD itu menyimpan kotak-kotak yang terbentuk sempurna, reflek Luhan menutupi dirinya dengan kedua tangan. "Ya ampun, badanku saja tidak sebagus itu, apa di planetnya ada _gym_ sihir, tubuhnya padahal kecil dan wajahnya sangat imut tapi dibalik baju dia benar-benar laki-laki"

"Luhan" pemuda Lu itu tersentak, ketika Xiumin memanggilnya lalu sedikit membusungkan dada, Luhan berdeham. "Badanmu bagus juga" komentarnya. _Aku harus rajin olah raga ah, supaya punya badan kayak gitu_. Sesekali melirik Xiumin yang berdiri mengalihkan pandangan pada lemari Luhan, sampai mata rusa itu menangkap sesuatu yang, eum… bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Ah, itu seperti tikus, kecil dan "Aw" Luhan mendapatkan pukulan dipipinya yang cukup keras.

Ah Xiumin sadar kalau Little Xiu sedang diperhatikan, eh dia malu, menutupi Little Xiu dengan kedua tangannya. Sumpah pipinya merah padam. "Ah, aku tidak akan mengambilnya Min, aku juga punya lebih besar, mau lihat?"

Buk. Xiumin menendang tulang kering Luhan.

Tiba-tiba pipi Luhan memerah saat mengingat itu, demi apa? Bagaimana mungkin dia bertanya dan mengatakan hal seperti itu? _Aku juga punya, lebih besar, mau lihat_?. Dia pasti gila, bagaimana tadi kalau Xiumin memintanya untuk menunjukan, memang miliknya lebih besar, tapi bagaimana jika Xiumin terpesona seperti ketika dia pertama kali melihat Luhan selepas pingsan, nanti diminta bagaimana? Tukeran begitu? _Hey_ punya Xiumin itu kecil, seperti anak tikus.

Plak. Luhan menampar dirinya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, demi apa? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Memikirkan kejantanan dua lelaki? Membandingkan ukuran dan berfikir untuk ditukar, dia benar-benar tidak waras.

"Aku akan main disana, kau tunggu disini, duduk disini, jangan kemana-mana" Luhan mengatakan sambil menunjuk lapangan hijau, dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu, Xiumin ia suruh untuk duduk pada tribun penonton, membiarkan dia menonton sambil memperhatikannya bermain.

…

Sang belahan jiwa menyapa, menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam milik Xiumin yang membuat bibirnya merkah dengan senyuman, _Aku menemukannya._ Kata hatinya pada angin yang bertiup sepoi. Sudah sejak lama, sejak ia berjalan menyusuri lorong hitam yang melelahkan, angin segar yang perlahan memeluknya seperti selimut disa dirasakannya lagi.

Xiumin datang untuk mencarinya, cintanya yang pergi meninggalkan belahan jiwa, bukan, Xiumin bukan belahan jiwa orang yang ditemuinya, tapi mereka saling mencintai, Xiumin mencintainya dan dia mencintai Xiumin, untuk pertama kalinya dia menjadi pembangkang, melawan takdir dan tetap menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan yang bukan belahan jiwanya.

Dan sekarang dia kembali melawan takdir, membuka pintu lorong hitam dan keluar dari zonanya adalah sebuah kesalahan, hukumannya yang akan dia terima, jika tidak mati maka kutukan, namun dia masih hidup, menikmati hembusan sang belahan jiwa sekaligus menemukan cintanya.

 _Bahkan ketika aku menjadi penjaga yang baik dan penurut aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, tapi ketika menjadi pembangkang aku dapatkan segalanya, jadi aku tidak menyesal menjadi pembangkang._

Xiumin tahu, angin itu seperti tangan mencekik lehernya, nafasnya mulai terasa sesak tapi dia harus bisa tetap tenang, setelah memutuskan untuk menggapai keinginan dia belajar banyak hal, juga tentang mengendalikan diri, menahan rasa sakit, cekikan angin bukanlah apa-apa, Xiumin pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah.

 _Ini bukan apa-apa jika kau ingin menggertak. Aku tidak akan mati meski kau menggunakan kekuatan penuh._ Perlahan anginnya menipis, kemudian menghilang. Berubah menjadi angin biasa yang tidak bisa menyakitinya, Xiumin membuka mata lalu memandang Luhan.

 _Karena alasanku datang adalah dia, meski kau mengerahkan semua tenagamu, aku tidak akan mati._

…

To Be Continue…

…

Thanks to*

xiuxiu|Laras Sekar Kinanthi|Bikuta-chann|asda45613|XiLunara| |xiuxiuLaLa|XH0799|Dan semua yang udah mau baca, _follow_ dan _favorite_.

…

Untuk yang menunggu, ini aku _update_.


	4. MAMA

Standard Disclaimer.

.

.

a EXO Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

.

.

Jaman dahulu kala, menurut sebuah legenda langit dan bumi hidup berdampingan satu sama lain dengan baik, aman, sentosa dan sejahtera. Pada masa itu, hiduplah para _Penjaga_. Langit dan bumi ini punya sumber-sumber kekuatan yang jumlahnya dua belas. Nah dua belas sumber kekuatan ini diperintahkan untuk merawat sebuah Pohon Kehidupan.

Sayangnya, karena banyak yang iri dengki dan berhati penuh kejahatan, sebuah kekuatan dari negera api merah mengirim setan-setan jahanam yang menyelimuti hati Pohon Kehidupan.

Karena setan-setan jahanam ini, perlahan-lahan hati dari Pohon Kehidupan mongering. Tidak tinggal diam, menurut legenda, para _Penjaga_ akhirnya memutuskan untuk membagi Pohon Kehidupan menjadi dua. Kedua bagiannya itu disembunyikan dengan aman.

Entah di dalam brankas bawah tanah atau di bawah bantal, bisa jadi. Karena dibagi menjadi dua bagian itu, tiba-tiba saja waktu dan dunia jadi kacau, terbalik, miring, parah, galau, gila, begajulan. Dua belas kekuatan itu terbagi dua dan terciptalah dua matahari yang serupa. Menuju dua dunia yang serupa tapi tak sama, para _Penjaga_ ngaso-ngaso secara terpisah. Masing-masing dari mereka bisa berdiri di tanah yang sama, tetapi akan melihat langit yang berbeda. Mereka bisa melihat langit yang sama tetapi pada saat yang sama mereka berdiri di tanah yang berbeda.

Suatu hari nanti, bumi akan melahirkan " _sesuatu_ " dibawah langit dua dunia yang terlihat sama itu. Saat itulah para _Penjaga_ yang terpisah ini akan bertemu satu sama lainnya. Dan pada saat itu, kekuatan jahanam dari negara api merah akan dimurnikan, dan dua belas sumber-sumber kekuatan yang ada di bumi itu akan kembali bersatu dalam sebuah akar yang kuat di Pohon Kehidupan.

Dan pada saat itu, sebuah dunia baru yang diharapkan lebih baik akan tercipta!

…

EXO Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

…

Luhan terbangun malam-malam karena mendengar sebuah isakan, desakan dan perlahan hampir membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidur, sudah bersiap akan marah, memuntahkan semua kekesalan namun tertelan begitu saja ketika dia melihat butiran es yang berkilau keluar menuruni pipi bulan Xiumin, butiran berkilau itu adalah es, es yang menyerupai mutiara dengan kilauan indahnya.

Xiumin menangis, tangisan itu berupa isakan halus tapi menusuk sampai ke ulu hati, rasanya hati Luhan ikut merasakan kesedihan.

"X-Xiu-Xiumin"

Luhan menyentuh bahu Xiumin yang meringkuk seperti bayi disampingnya, tidak ada badai, udara dingin atau angin bertiup kencang, Luhan keheranan padahal Xiumin sedang menangis. "Lu-Hannn~"

"Kau sakit?" Luhan tidak tahu, ada apa dengan Xiumin yang tiba-tiba menangis tengah malam dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sendu seakan Luhan tidak ada didepan matanya, apa karena ini akibat dari pertengkaran mereka? Tadi siang? Tapi toh Luhan tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam saja. "Lu-Hannn~"

"Xiu ini aku, aku disini"

Luhan glagepan, ketika tangannya menyentuh langsung pada kulit Xiumin, rupanya kulit itu sangat dingin seperti Xiumin adalah manusia salju. Ah, makhluk ini memang memiliki kekuatan es kan. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Xiumin menggigil, tidak biasanya demikian.

"Apa kau sakit? Xiumin kau mendengar aku?"

"Luhan~ hiks… Luhan~" satu keping serupa batu permata jatuh dari balik kelopak indah Xiumin yang terpejam. Jatuh menimpa kulit Luhan yang langsung menembus kemudian hilang. Baiklah, Luhan mulai takut. Yang tadi itu apa?

Lelaki itu melihat pada lengan dimana kepingan itu menembus, apa itu semacam air suci yang akan tercampur pada darahnya? Apa setelah ini Luhan akan menjadi seorang _mate_? Dia akan menjadi _omega_? Seperti cerita fanfiksi buatan penggemar Kpop?

Tidak, Luhan terlalu _manly_ untuk menjadi _uke_ , atau menjadi _omega_ , atau apapun itu yang biasa digunakan untuk sebutan pihak yang lemah. _Hell_ , melihat bagaimana Xiumin saja, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dalam hubungan semacam itu, Xiumin adalah yang diserang.

"Luhan~~"

Bodoh, tidak ada waktu untuk berfikiran seperti itu Luhan. Dipukulnya kepala Luhan oleh diri sendiri. Lagipula memang kau berniat memiliki hubungan dengan mahkluk sejenis _alien_ ini?

"Tidak"

"Jangan pergi. Luhan~~" kepingan itu semakin banyak, semakin deras hinga Luhan sadar, itu bukanlah kepingan mantra atau apapun yang tadi telah disebutkan. Itu adalah air mata Xiumin. "Aku tidak akan pergi Xiumin, kemarilah" manusia es, tentu sjaa jika menangis, air matanya berupa es.

Anehnya, saat Luhan merengkuh tubuh dingin itu, dirinya tidak merasakan apapun, seakan panas tubuhnya menghangatkan Xiumin, membakar lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya dan membuatnya meleleh, pasalnya lama-kelamaan Luhan merasakan dirinya seperti memeluk bongkahan es, Xiumin seperti mulai mencair.

Angin besar tiba-tiba datang, memporak-porandakan keadaan. Luhan tidak peduli apapun. Toh barang-barang di sini semuanya barang murah yang sudah kuno, maka Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Xiumin, bertindak bahwa dia melindung si mata cantik dari angin besar, supaya dia semakin tidak menggigil.

"Aku akan melindungimu Min…

.

.

Tabrakan tidak bisa terelakan. Angin topan melanda Beijing tanpa aba-aba. Menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini sampai dua hari kedepan, cuaca akan sangat cerah dan indah. Tidak ada berita mengenai akan terjadinya angin topan atau bencana alam semacamnya, semua terjadi begitu saja. Untuk ukuran angin topan, rasanya ini terlalu aneh.

Petir menyambar-nyambar menakutkan bersama gulungan angin yang menyapu kota, ini seperti keadaan yang dibuat-buat. Beberapa hari lalu, salju turun begitu saja padahal musim dingin masih lama. Ada apa?

Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya.

Isu-isu mengenai untuk pemujaan dan persembahan beredar dikalangan _netizen_. Itu semua berasal dari laporan NASA yang mengatakan jika bencana aneh yang melanda China tidak bisa di deteksi satelit atau alat canggih apapun.

Ini seperti yang terjadi di Jepang, hujan ikan atau hujan es di Indonesia. Untuk ukuran Negara tropis, mustahil es berjatuhan, atau bagaimana bisa ikan menjadi hujan.

Seorang lelaki keluar begitu saja dalam keadaan baik-baik saja melalui salah satu pintu mobil yang terhimpit antara truk dan bahu jalan. Meregangkan sedikit ototnya dia berlari menembus keadaan.

"Kalian akan melukai manusia yang tidak bersalah. Dasar bodoh"

Umpatnya, ia menendang puing-puing truk dan menemukan seorang pria tergeletak di dalam bersimbah darah. "Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi" seketika darah langsung hilang, si laki-laki tergeletak dipinggir jalan, terlindungi kabut bening bersinar kebiruan.

.

.

 _Sosok tinggi berjubah hitam muncul bersama putaran angin yang berperan sebagai kaki, ia mendekat pada sosok mungil yang berpakaian sama, yang lebih tinggi menurunkan tudung jubah, sehingga terlihatlah wajah tampan dengan tato berwarna hijau di sudut mata kirinya._

" _Kembalilah" ia mendesis, menarik dagu yang lebih kecil membuatnya mendongak. "Kalian tidak akan pernah bersatu, cinta kalian hanya akan membuat salah satunya mati. Tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana kematiannya?"_

 _Ada kesedihan yang memancar pada kedua mata itu. Mengingat bagaimana belahan jiwanya mati dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seperti separuh dari jiwanya juga ikut pergi. "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau kembali sekarang, bersamaku."_

" _Aku tidak mau." Suara si mungil begitu lemah tapi sangat jelas kalau dia menentang. "Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku pergi. Aku… sudah menemukan Luhan"_

 _Tato pada sudut mata itu berkilau, tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti warnanya, tidak bersinar hijau melainkan hitam, gambaran kegelapan serta kemarahan yang teramat sangat, tekanan pada dagu semakin diperkuat, cairan perak itu meleleh dari sana._

 _Aromanya begitu manis, sehingga yang lebih tinggi mendaratkan lidahnya disana. Menyecap lelehan perak yang langsung menambah asupan tenaga, selain itu juga wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan. Sangat berbanding pada si mungil yang perlahan mengkeriput, bibirnya memucat, tenaga semakin hilang._

" _Kau akan mati perlahan dengan begini. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Dia bukan Luhan."_

" _Kalau dia bukan Luhan, lalu kenapa kau marah aku menemuinya? Bertemu dengannya dan bahkan mendapatkan pelukan darinya"_

 _Si tampan menggertakan giginya, tanda dia semakin marah. "Itu karena kau belahan jiwaku"_

"Soul _tidak akan pernah menghisap paksa nyawa_ Mate _nya"_

" _Itu karena kau membangkang"_

" _Luhan~"_

.

.

Cahayanya kehijauan, hari dimana Luhan terbangun bersama kamarnya yang mega brantakan, dari balik tirai cahaya itu datang kemudian pergi, sosok Xiumin bangun dengan perlahan. Mata indahnya terlihat lelah, di kedua pipinya terdapat luka yang mulai mengering serta lelehan perak berkilau.

"Luhan"

Suaranya lemah memanggilnya. Tangan kecil itu mencoba menggapai, seperti tidak sadar Luhan segera menangkup tangan kecilnya. Kenapa dia seperti di hipnotis? Seperti ia tidak sadar. "Jangan pergi"

Sekali lagi angin bertiup kencang tapi tidak selama seperti semalam, hanya beberapa detik kemudian ia seperti terbakar. Xiumin secepat yang dia bisa menarik Luhan, memeluk tubuhnya. Dan Luhan merasakan sebuah kesejukan.

"Apa jika aku pergi kau akan menhancurkan dunia?"

"Bukan aku Lu, tapi mereka"

.

.

Tubuh Luhan jatuh kelantai saat sebuah tendangan cukup keras menimpa kakinya. " _Yaiss_ " ia mengerang. Di dapatinya sang adik sedang menatap sinis lagi remeh. "Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain tidur dan bermalas-malasan?"

"Tidur?"

Jadi yang tadi itu mimpi? Sosok si mata cantik itu hanyalah mimpi? Khayal belaka?

"Apa anda masih melindur putera mahkota?"

Sindiran itu sungguh memuakan. "Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanyanya sinis.

Ia melempar satu tumpuk uang di atas meja lalu duduk di kusri dengan kaki di naikan diatas meja. "Besok malam ada acara besar pertemuan para pebisnis. Jangan datang, katakan pada pengacara jika kau menolak"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh datang?" Luhan menatap uang di atas meja, jadi itu sogokan untuknya supaya dia tidak menghadiri acara penting semacam pertemuan bisnis.

"Karena kau bukan pebisnis Luhan"

Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari arah samping. Wanita yang masih cantik meski sudah berumur. Itu ibunya.

"Bukan pebisnis atau, kalian takut aku merusak nama baik?"

Tentu saja, alasan klise semacam dia bukan pebisnis adalah sesuatu yang sangat konyol di telinganya. Dia memang bukan pebisnis tapi orangtuanya adalah pebisnis, toh adiknya juga seorang pemula, masih awam untuk di ikut sertakan, maka apa lagi selain _kau tidak pantas Luhan_ adalah kalimat tersembuyi dari kau bukan pebisnis.

" _Jadilah anak baik Luhan"_

 _Luhan kecil menatap ibunya, ibunya akan pergi bersama ayah dan sang adik, tapi dengan kejam dia tidak di ajak._

" _Tapi aku takut_ mama _, aku tidak kenal siapapun disini. Ini tempat asing"_

 _Wanita muda itu mengambil dompetnya, memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada sang anak kemudian sedikit mendorong bocah lelaki itu masuk. Itu adalah taman bermain, tapi bukan taman bermain untuk anak seusia Luhan – lima tahunan, melainkan anak-anak SD yang tubuhnya sudah terlihat besar-besar, kemungkinan mereka kelas tiga atau empat._

" _Gunakan uang itu untuk membeli apapun, jangan cengeng. Mereka tidak akan nakal padamu kalau kau punya uang"_

" _Tidak mau, aku tidak mau uang. Aku mau sama_ mama _"_

" _Pergilah Luhan,_ mama _harus pergi dengan ayah dan adikmu."_

"Aku akan menjadi anak baik. Tidak akan ada yang macam-macam denganku selama aku punya uang"

 _Katanya kalau dia punya uang tidak akan ada yang nakal padanya, nyatanya, Luhan kecil mendapati punggungnya di pukul dan tangannya diinjak menggunakan sepatu. Ibunya berbohong. Justru karena dia punya uang jadi Luhan hanya di jadikan sebagai dompet._

 _Setiap kali ibunya akan pergi bersama ayah dan adiknya, Luhan di ajak ke taman dan di beri sejumlah uang, disana uang Luhan di minta anak-anak lain, jika tidak Luhan akan di pukul._

.

.

"Apa ada payung kecil?"

Luhan bertanya balik saat si cantik petugas _bank_ menanyakan hadiah apa yang dia inginkan. Sebagai seorang nasabah Luhan mendapatkan semacam hadiah setelah menabung. Dan karena saat ini hujan maka dia ingin payung.

"Tidak ada tuan"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi"

"Eh tuan, tapi."

"Ku rasa dia sudah sangat kaya, dia selalu menolak mengambil hadiah yang ditawarkan" salah seorang petugas lainnya berkomentar saat sosok nasabah setia yang setiap bulan selalu menabung di _bank_ mereka. "Hmm, kurasa begitu. Dia bisa saja mengambil mobil jika dia mau, lihat ini."

Ia menunjukan sebuah nama.

"Luhan?"

"Ia baru saja menabung seratus juta"

"Itu setiap bulan?"

"Terkadang dalam seminggu dia melakukannya enam kali"

"HAA?"

.

.

Ketika tubuhnya jatuh terduduk, bunyi air jatuh masih terdengar jelas, tapi tidak lagi menimpa dirinya, dia mendongak. Mendapati sosok dalam mimpinya. Tapi dia menggenakan pakaian seperti manusia biasa, hanya saja cenderung kekanakan. Ia mengenakan pakaian kodok dengan kaos oranye di dalamnya.

"Luhan bisa sakit. Jangan hujan-hujanan"

"Kau bisa bicara?"

"Luhan menangis?"

"Kau Xiumin?"

.

.

Selamat untuk EXO yang baru merilis The War – Power of Music. Sukes selalu untuk EXO. Aku suka banget MVnya. Oh my god itu SEHUN GANTENG BANGEDDDD. Di waktu muncul 9 orang, kok itu ada _space_ nya ya. Apa itu untuk para mantan?

.

.

.

Bee


	5. The Lost Power

Standard Disclaimer.

.

.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

Luhan bertabrakan dengan seseorang ketika dia keluar dari rumah besar ibunya. Salah satu teman adiknya, seorang dokter muda dengan tingkat keangkuhan yang luar biasa, mirip seperti adiknya, hanya saja mata teduhnya terkadang menipu.

Dia dan Luhan bertatapan, untuk sejenak dia merasa tatapan itu sedikit berbeda sebelum Luhan merasa kalau lama kelamaan ia seperti terhipnotis, _sialan_. Dia lelaki normal, kenapa belakangan justru merasa terpesona dengan mata sesama.

Mata itu indah, memang seperti menghipnotis, seakan didalam tatapan itu tersimpan jutaan pertanyaan yang ingin di ungkapkan tapi, mata Xiumin terasa jauh lebih indah dari yang terindah, tidak menghipnotis, namun mampu membuatnya seperti diseturm listrik. Mata yang membuat Luhan buta tentang fakta kalau…

Dia, dia bukan manusia.

"Luhan"

Langkahnya terhenti pada dua anak tangga ketika sebuah suara menyebut namanya. "Apa?" tanyanya tanpa berbalik.

"Ingatkah kau pada Lay?"

.

.

EXO fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

Xiumin duduk seperti katak diatas daun, wajahnya tampak berseri bahagia padahal Luhan terlihat seperti kelinci di kandang buaya. Lelaki itu takut, pasalnya secara mengejutkan Xiumin bisa bicara, berpakaian normal dan _terlihat begitu cantik._ _Okay_ , yang terakhir ini sedikit gila, tapi memang sungguhan.

Xiumin cantik, bahkan ketika dia berada dibawah payung ditengah guyuran hujan, kecantikan itu memancar sebanyak air hujan membasahi bumi. Sebesar petir menyambar mengagetkan umat. Ketika dengan gerakan pelan menyentuhkan jemari kecilnya diatas pipinya yang mulai memanas.

Ketika bibir kucingnya mengatakan untuk dia jangan bermain hujan. Ketika kekhawatiran terlihat dimatanya saat dia sadar kalau Luhan tengah menangis, untuk pertama kalinya – seseorang menyadari Luhan menitihkan air matanya yang bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun tidak peduli.

Xiumin yang pertama. Yang khawatir padanya, yang melindunginya dari air hujan, yang bertanya, yang mengusap air mata tak terlihat dan yang pertama ia lihat ketika dirinya membuka mata.

"Luhan"

Xiumin merangkak semakin dekat menuju Luhan, menyentuhkan jari mungilnya di pipi lalu dia memejamkan mata, menampilkan gerakan berkonsentrasi yang terlihat lucu beberapa saat, karena beberapa saat selanjutnya dia mendesah kesal.

"Coba ada Lay. Hufft"

Lay?

"Lay?"

"Ini salahmu, kau itu kan Luhan, kenapa croboh sekali, jangan main hujan-hujanan. Kau bisa sakit atau mungkin mati terbawa angin, kau mau melayang-layang diterbangkan angin hah?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, baru saja dia merasa terpesona pada sosok Xiumin, tapi kenapa dia mendadak menjadi kesal ya? Tadi apa katanya? Mati terbawa angin? Melayang-layang? Apa maksudnya itu? Memangnya Xiumin pikir Luhan ini debu asap?

Dan Luhan menyesal karena si tupai merangkap kucing ini bisa berbicara dengan lancar, tidak seperti bayi yang baru berlatih, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada seperkian jam yang lalu?

Apa sebenarnya dia dan Xiumin sudah tinggal lama bersama? Apa yang Xiumin merupakan alien itu adalah mimpi belaka? Apa…

"Luhan?"

"Uh?"

Linglung, karena banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mengisi kepala pusingnya, sebenarnya situasi macam apa ini?

"Xiu sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal? Tanggal itu apa?"

HA?

Rahang lelaki itu jatuh seketika.

.

.

 _Karena yang bisa mematikan asap adalah air. Water_ memandang murka pada _penjaga_ yang kini duduk di atas kursi dengan tangan dan kaki terpasung. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan itu, apalagi bagi _penjaga_ _angin_ – _Air_ yang merupakan bungsu kesayangannya.

Ia sudah keterlaluan, membuat kekacauan sebagian kota di bumi adalah pelanggaran, seharusnya hukuman terberat baginya adalah pengasingan, sayangnya _Water_ tidak bisa menghukum _Air_ dengan itu karena _Air_ memang sedang menginginkan sebuah pengasingan.

Dia ingin keluar dari EXOPlanet. Ingin menemukan belahan jiwanya, menarik kembali si mungilnya supaya tetap disampingnya.

"Kau bukan Lay yang bisa keluar masuk menembus pintu kehidupan, kau bukan Matoki yang memiliki tugas keluar planet. Kau adalah _penjaga_ dan tugasmu menjaga." _Water_ membuat genangan disekitar _Air_ untuk melakukan blok kekuatan, supaya angin murka kemarahan tidak lepas kendali dan menghancurkan tempat lain, itu akan memperparah keadaan. Akan sangat berbahaya untuk Lay yang merupakan penyembuh – _Healing_.

"Kau adalah _penjaga_ murni yang terbentuk dari biji pohon kehidupan kemudian memiliki cikal bakal sendiri. Kau bukan _penjaga_ yang hidup dari kuncup bunga. Kau memiliki pohon yang harus kau jaga agar berbunga dan melahirkan keturunan baru-…

"BAGAIMANA CARANYA KETURUNAN BARU ITU LAHIR KALAU _MATE_ KU BAHKAN MENGEJAR HAL LAIN DI TEMPAT YANG JAUH DARI JANGKAUAN KU!" dengan nafas terengah dan suara terbata _Air_ menyerukan protesan pada _Water_ yang kembali mengingatkan mengenai posisinya sebagai yang murni.

Dia merasakan kelelahan, kesakitan seperti akan mati.

Jika kekuatan para _penjaga_ sedang di blok maka dia seperti akan mati, sisa kekuatannya di gunakan untuk tetap mata terbuka supaya dia tidak kehilangan kekuatannya dan _Water_ bukanhanya _penjaga_ air tapi juga sebagai _Guardian_. Pelindung yang menjadi pimpinan di EXOPlanet.

"Lalu apa dengan kau pergi mencari _mate_ mu dan menemukannya keturunan baru akan lahir? Kau akan membuat cikal bakal pohon kehidupanmu mati. Dan kita akan kehilangan satu kekuatan lagi?!" tidak ada jawaban, _Air_ terlalu lemah karena perlahan tenaganya terkuras habis akibat blok kekuatan.

" _Soul mate_ adalah pasangan abadi yang saling membutuhkan, kau membutuhkan _soul_ nya begitupun sebaliknya. Terlebih kalian adalah _penjaga_ murni yang abadi. Jadi sejauh apapun atau sekuat apapun salah satunya menolak, kalian akan kembali bersama. Itulah mengapa kau kehilangan _Lu Han_ "

.

.

Sekarang Luhan dan Xiumin duduk berhadapan dengan Xiumin menatap polos dan Luhan menatap jengkel lengkap bersama tangan terlipat.

Tanggal itu apa? Jadi dia masih si alien bermata cantik itu? Baiklah, saat ini dia sungguh dirundung kebingungan membuncah mengenai keadaan, Luhan yakin dia belum gila dan masih waras untuk tahu kalau dia hidup di bumi dengan kecanggihan di era digital, lalu Xiumin?

Dia alien, bukan manusia – yang muncul entah dari mana, ditengah badai di kota bersama lelehan perak mengalir berkilau berbau manis, Luhan juga sangat yakin kalau Xiumin tidak bisa berbicara kecuali memanggil namanya sendiri dan nama Luhan.

Kemudian secara mengejutkan, dia datang kembali pada situasi yang sama dimana hujan melanda, membawa sebuah payung dan dirinya berpakaian layak, lengkap dengan sepatu bertali yang masih Luhan pertanyakan bagaimana Xiumin memakai, mengikat dan… dari mana si mungil itu mendapatkannya, pasalnya Luhan tidak memiliki pakaian tersebut.

Ditambah, secara ajaib Xiumin berbicara lancar bahkan bisa memarahi Luhan dengan suara bocah yang terdengar menggemaskan. Jadi situasi macam apa ini?

"Kau…

Luhan menunjuk Xiumin menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang tepat di ujung hidung mancung si cantik Xiumin, namun setelah itu, dia merasa kebingungan untuk mengucapkan apa, bertanya apa atau reaksi semacam apa yang harus dia berikan mengenai ini semua.

"Ah, aku pasti gila" pada akhirnya ia membanting diri kembali keatas tempat tidur dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut yang tidak berapa lama Xiumin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Luhan tanggal itu apa?"

"Sejenis wanita cantik dengan bokong dan dada besar"

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan dia, bokong dan dada itu apa? Bisa dimakan tidak"

Seharusnya dia ingat kalau Xiumin selayaknya bocah yang ingin tahu segalanya, jadi jangan berbicara sembarangan agar tidak menyusahkan diri sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong tanggal, tanggal berapa sekarang?

Luhan kembali bangun, berjalan menuju kalender yang tergantung di dingding, dia segera kaget.

9 Oktober?

Dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Penjaga EXOPlanet Murni adalah, mereka yang lahir dari bakal biji pohon kehidupan, mereka terdiri dari delapan penjaga. _Water_ si penjaga air sealigus pelinggung dari kedua belas kekuatan yang memiliki tanah berbeda, bersama _Flight_ Wu dia berbagi kepemimpinan.

EXOPlanet sendiri terbagi menjadi dua daratan yang dibatasi oleh aliran memanjang mirip seperti sungai dengan cairan perak yang biasa disebut EXOL, EXOL adalah sumber kehidupan lain setelah pohon kehidupan, dalam periode 360 hari, setiap penjaga diwajibkan untuk berendam di EXOL agar kekuatannya tetap stabil untuk menjernihkan diri mereka.

Sama seperti _Shio_ , EXOL juga memiliki nama ketika periode pemandian. Yang pertama adalah EXO The Lost Planet, yang mana menjadi awal bagi EXOPlanet menyumbang kehidupan bagi umat.

Ada delapan penjaga murni, tapi hanya enam yang tinggal disana, selebihnya tinggal di daratan sebelah bersama Penjaga yang lahir dari kincup bunga.

 _Light_ si penjaga cahaya yang mengendalikan matahari, bulan dan bintang untuk menerangi setiap waktu sesuai perannya. _Fire_ si penjaga api yang mencegah jago merah melalap kedamaian bumi juga mencegah EXOPlanet terbakar Negara api. _Earth_ si kekuatan EXOPlanet yang menjaga keutuhan bentuk dan mencegah keretakan terjadi meski serangan bertubi. Pembawa berita dari EXOKPlanet menuju EXOMPlanet yang bernama _Teleportation. Air_ yang mengendalikan angin untuk dijaga supaya tidak melakukan kekacauan.

Yang mana sekarang justru dia sendiri yang mengacau.

Mereka adalah enam dari penjaga yang tinggal di EXOKPlanet – Planet murni dibawah kepemimpinan _Guardian Water_.

 _Frost_ si penjaga salju dan pengendali musim dingin bersama _Lighting_ si penjaga arus listrik adalah Penjaga murni yang tinggal di EXOMPlanet dibawah kepemimpinan _Flight_ Wu. Lay si Healing yang merupakan penyembuh bagi seluruh penjaga, _Time Control_ yang mengendalikan waktu bernama Huangtao dan yang terakhir adalah Lu Han, pengendali pikiran yang menjaga dunia bawah sadar.

Empat dari dua belas penjaga adalah, mereka yang lahir dari kuncup bunga pohon kehidupan yang tidak bisa memiliki cikal bakal sendiri dan harus berdampingan dengan penjaga murni supaya memiliki keturunan dan penerus.

Sayangnya, buku kehidupan yang telah tertulis mendadak semacam bumerang dahsyat menghancurkan keadaan. Kepercayaan dan kepatuhan menghilang menjadi pembangkangan yang membuat satu persatu pohon kehidupan yang mulai menguncup mati, ditinggalkan oleh si penjaga, membekukan sebagian EXOL yang pada saat itu sedang menuju pada The Lost Planet.

Membuat EXOK&Mplanet lebur menjadi satu bernama EXOPlanet, daratan di daerah EXOM menjadi daratan EXOL yang lebih luas. Dua penjaga murni bergabung dengan yang lain, termasuk si kuncup Lay yang menjadi satu-satunya, dia merupakan harta berharga yang berhati emas selembut beludru.

Yang menghormati siapapun bahkan terhadap EXOL, bahkan Lay memiliki ritual sendiri sebelum dan sesudah perjumpaan mereka sebagai tanda dan bentuk penghormatan agung.

.

.

Xiumin terhuyung-huyung nyaris terjatuh ketika Luhan dengan keras menarik dirinya ketempat dimana banyak orang membawa benda kotak besar termasuk Luhan, ia entah akan dibawa kemana, namun anehnya, ia terasa bahagia.

Merasakan senang sambil terus memandangi tautan tangan mereka dimana Luhan menggenggamnya begitu erat seakan takut kehilangan. Senyum tersungging tidak sadar, bahkan ketika mereka berhenti disebuah jajaran orang-orang mengantre hendak memasuki lorong.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Xiumin terengah saat bertanya, disaat yang bersamaa Luhan melepaskan tautan keduanya dan menghadap Xiumin ada rasa kecewa, tapi tatapan tajam Luhan membuat ia mendongak, sepasang mata rusa dan mata kucing itu beradu.

"Menemui cintaku?"

"Cinta?"

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

Setelah ini aku Cuma mau menghela nafas. HUFTT.

.

.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** ini emang membingungkan kok, aku mikirnya juga gitu.

 **Adrien** Selamat menebak-negak. kalo aku jawab ntar nggak asik dong hehe.


	6. Collaboration

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak. _Italic : Flashback._ Karakter lain muncul sesuai kebutuhan. Saya meminjam nama mereka karena itu memudahkan saya untuk berimajinasi, dan tidak perlu repot mencari nama, jadi ini hanya sekedar Fiksi dan Fiksi itu tidak nyata, meski beberapa kejadian diambil dari kisah nyata. ( _Moment_ nya maksudnya)

.

.

Seorang pemuda tinggi menjulang berambut pirang kecoklatan segera membalik badan ketika sepasang netranya menangkap sosok kecil mungil berjalan mengikuti orang lain yang berjalan menunduk seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

Semerbak harum musim dingin yang menguar serta sinar gangga hijau yang memancar membungkus dirinya, ia sangat yakin. Meski berpakaian seperti manusia, dia adalah

"Salju Putih"

Dari Exoplanet yang menerobos batas lubang hitam yang sebenarnya tidak boleh di lewati. Hukuman bagi para pembangkang adalah, pengasingan. Dan karena _Salju Putih_ adalah pengendali es, maka seharusnya dia berada di lautan api sebagai hukuman.

Sosok si kecil mungil itu membeku di tempat. Langkahnya terhenti, membiarkan sosok Luhan tetap berjalan. Dan ketika ia berbalik, ia mendapati sosok tinggi menjulang itu menatapnya tepat dimata.

"Totomato"

Robot kelinci termuda dari Matoki planet.

.

.

Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

"Oh astaga"

Luhan memekik kaget ketika dari belakang tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dari belakang seakan mereka dikejar polisi. Xiumin pelakunya, Luhan kira si mungil ini tadi merasa kelelahan karena terus ia ajak berjalan tanpa menaiki kendaraan, namun dari mana ia dapatkan kekuatan untuk berlari sembari membawanya? Secepat ini pula. Ah iya, dia harus ingat satuhal – Xiumin bukan manusia biasa. Oh demi apapun, sebenarnya dia hidup di jaman apa? Sungguhkah ini sudah adapada zaman digital? Mengapa masih ada makhluk mistis sejenis Xiumin yang dapat mengeluarkan es jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

" _Hey hey_. Xiumin ada apa?"

Luhan melepaskan tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman Xiumin dengan sedikit kasar yang mana membuat tautan tersebut terlepaskan, Xiumin berdiri didepan dengan punggung bergetar, dan Luhan yang dibelakangnya mengernyit heran sebelum akhirnya ketakutan, dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Xiumin, memeluknya dari belakang sembari berbisik. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

Tapi sebelum sempat Luhan mendapatkan reaksi dari Xiumin, sebuah angin besar melepaskan keduanya, badan Luhan terhempas jauh lalu kabut putih menelan dirinya. Dadanya begitu sesak, tapi dia tidak peduli, matanya langsung bergerak liar mencari Xiumin.

Pikirannya, ini pasti perbuatan Xiumin yang marah kepadanya, dia harus menghentikan kemarahan Xiumin, sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin parah atau dunia akan hancur, tidak.

"Xiu –"

Belum sempat Luhan selesai dengan perkataannya, sebuah tangan besar mencekik lehernya hingga ia kesulitan bernafas, terlebih ketika tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya terangkat semakin tinggi, sesak di dadanya semakin bertambah.

"Lepas-kan ak-u" katanya terbata, tangannya mencoba memukul lengan pucat yang kini sedang mencekik dirinya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa orang dengan tubuh tinggi besar berkulit putih ini yang tengah mencekiknya, dan apa dia sungguh manusia? Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini untuk mengangkat dirinya hanya dengan satu tangan.

Dan ketika matanya bergulir, untuk sejenak ia tertegun. Mata keduanya saling beradu, bola mata kehijauan mirip ganggang laut itu bersinar dengan terang awalnya, namun perlahan meredup, redup hingga mati yang secara perlahan genggaman pada lehernya melemas dan Luhan jatuh ketanah.

"LUHAN"

Sipemilik nama terkaget dan segera membuka mata, hal pertama yang Luhan lihat adalah, sinar mata Xiumin yang memandangnya begitu lembut,untuk sesaat ia terbuai, sampai ia segera bangkit dari berbaringnya di atas paha Xiumin untuk menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara.

"Aku akan mati, aku tidak bisa bernafas" katanya histeris, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa tingkahnya mengundang pandangan orang lain untuk melihat, lalu dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dengan banyak orang membisikan kata gila.

Ketika ia sadar, ia langsung berhenti dari menjerit histerisnya lalu duduk. Luhan diam, Memikirkan kembali tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi,apa itu yang tadi? Mimpi? Apa dia baru saja tertidur? Seingatnya mereka …

Astaga, dimana mereka sekarang? Bukankah tadi ia sedang berada dibandara dan sedang mencari taksi untuk membawanya pada suatu tempat? Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang berada pada sebuah taman?

-o0o-

Keke Mato dan Byunnie Mato muncul ketika penghuni EXOPlanet tengah dilanda perang pertentangan sebab anggota termuda mereka mencoba menembus lubang hitam. _Sang Pelinung_ bahkan sampai menurunkan perintah kepada _Fire_ untuk membakar sebelah lengan sehingga kekuatannya sekarang menjadi timpang.

Untuk sementara ia di kurung dalam ruangan bertralis api ditengah lautan L di sebrang istana EXOplanet. Namun yang menarik bagi Keke Mato adalah, yang termuda sama sekali tidak menunjukan perlawanan dan terus diam meski sekarang Byunnie Mato duduk di depan pintu penjara untuk menemaninya, sementara menunggu ayahnya berbicara dengan _sang pelindung_.

Untuk sebuah informasi, Keke Mato satu dari dua penghuni planet kelinci yang memiliki keistimewaan, yang pertama adalah Toto Mato – robot kelinci buatan pimpinannya yang dapat melewati lubang hitam menuju pintu kehidupan dengan sesukanya, hal yang sangat di inginkan terlebih jika penyuka Bumi. Toto Mato mirip dengan kuda cantik sang penyembuh yang dimiliki EXOPlanet, bedanya Toto Mato tidak perlu kembali ke planetnya jika di bumi ia hampir kehabisan daya.

Si kuda cantik _Unicorn_ butuh L – EXOL agar dia tetap hidup di bumi dan harus kembali dalam jangka yang di tentukan sesuai periode.

Dan dirinya – Keke Mato, keistimewaan yang dimiliki olehnya, ia dapat keluar masuk EXOPlanet hanya dengan melakukan teleportasi, karena dia memiliki ikatan dengan pemegang kekuatan Cahanya – _Light_ dan mereka memiliki seorang anak bernama Byunie Mato yang tinggal bersamanya di planet kelinci, kelinci kecil berbulu putih yang bercahaya, perpaduan kental keduanya.

Dan karena sekarang _Sang Pelindung_ dari EXOPlanet sedang membutuhkan bantuan, ia menjadi pihak yang harus bolak-balik kesana kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan. Seperti sekarang, ia datang untuk memberitahukan kalau

"Toto Mato bertemu Salju Putih" katanya.

-o0o-

"Luhan jangan mondar-mandir terus, aku pusing"

Xiumin berkata tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Luhan karena lelaki itu sedang sibuk memikirkan semua yang terjadi yang masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa mereka terjebak disebuah taman padahal tadi sedang mencoba mencari taksi.

Luhan teringat pada mimpinya, tadi ia bermimpi kalau dirinya dihempaskan oleh seorang lelaki berjubah hitam yang tinggi besar, apa itu nyata, semua terjadi di bandara kemudian ia terhempas sampai kemari, tapi tidak mungkin, itu hanya mimpi. Lagipula kalau dia terhempas, bagaimana mungkin Xiumin masih ada bersamanya padahal dalam mimpinya ia hanya berdua –dengan si jubah hitam.

Oh tuhan, sebenarnya situasi macam apa ini. Hidupnya memang tidak karuan, tapi dulu masih mending rasanya karena dia tidak perlu mengalami kejadian aneh seperti yang terjadi belakangan.

Keanehan yang dulu terjadi palingan dia kelaparan selama beberapa hari tapi masih bisa hidup dan menghirup udara, nah kalau kali ini? Berpindah-pindah tempat secara ajaib, merasakan badai, salju lalu bertemu dengan manusia aneh sejenis Xiumin.

Atau tidak, yang benar adalah, bertemu Xiumin dulu baru dia mengalami kejadian aneh. Kalau begitu, mudah saja cara menghilangkan semua keanehan ini. Tinggalkan saja Xiumin maka beres, ia tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan masalah aneh.

Benar, begitu saja Luhan.

Persetan meski matanya seindah hamparan samudera, Luhan tidak tahu Xiumin sejenis makhluk apa tapi yang jelas, ia bukan manusia dan Luhan tidak mau ambil resko dalam bahaya karena terus bersama makhluk asing.

Belum lagi kalau nantinya teman-teman Xiumin dari planetnya datang, mereka menjemput Xiumin lalu dia terseret karena tidak melaporkan keberadaan Xiumin kepada mereka, ia akan di ajak keluar angkasa, di bunuh lalu tubuhnya dijadikan sate. Oh tuhan, dia tidak mau mati di tangan makhluk asing.

"Toto Mato"

"Salju Putih"

-o0o-

Luhan terus saja meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia telah mengambil tindakan yang benar, bahwa dia tidak salah mengambil keputusan, tapi disaat langkahnya semakin lama semakin jauh, hatinya bergetar. Seperti dia kehilangan sesuatu dan merasa janggal, keberadaan Xiumin yang tidak ada disisinya mendadak membuatnya gelisah, sekuat apapun dia meyakinkan bahwa dia telah benar dalam mengambil keputusan. Namun hatinya tidak sekuat itu untuk sungguh meninggalkan Xiumin, itulah mengapa ia membalik badan dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk kembali menuju tempat dimana Xiumin berada.

Cukup kencang lelaki itu berlari untuk cepat sampai dengan beribu kecampuk tapi hal yang di dapatinya ketika sampai sungguh membuat hatinya dongkal setengah hidup.

Disana, Xiumin sedang duduk dengan seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah sambil makan es krim.

"Xiumin"

Ia menghampirinya, berdiri dihadapan Xiumin yang mana membuatnya tambah kesal, disaat dia dirundung perasaan kesal, marah sekaligus khawatir, Xiumin malah dengan senyuman sejuta memandangnya.

"Luhan"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, dan kau malah asik disini. Kau harus tahu seberapa cemasnya aku, astaga kau selalu membuatku gila"

Luhan tertegun dengan kalimatnya, astaga dia salah bicara, bukankah sebenarnya ia yang meninggalkan Xiumin? Lalu mengapa sekarang ia berkata seakan-akan Xiumin yang menghilang darinya, dan lagi,kata-katanya seperti, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan Luhan takut kehilangan Xiumin.

 _Oh My God_. Ia merasa, pipinya memanas. Sial, apa sekarang dia sedang tersipu karena ucapannya sendiri?

" _Keunde, hyung_ yang meninggalkan adik kecil ini disini"

Lalu sebuah suara menghentikan pertentangan Luhan dengan dirinya sendiri, seorang bocah berseragam yang ternyata tinggi menjulang, astaga dia bahkan sampai harus mendongak untuk melihatnya.

Anak itu berwajah polos, kulitnya yang putih keterlaluan itu menyilaukan karena terpapar sinar matahari. "Aku melihat _hyung_ berlari tadi"

"Luhan meninggalkan aku?"

Yang ditanya mengerjap bodoh, aduh apa diaketahuan? Dan sepertinya si tinggi itu memang polos, bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu, orang dewasa akan berfikir kalau mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak sehingga meninggalkan adik… tunggu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut adik kecil itu?" tanya Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang belum dia jawab.

"Xiu-Min" kepala si pemuda berseragam miring kesamping, seperti sedang mengingat kemudian mereka bertatapan, Xiumin menoleh kesamping begitupun dengan siremaja.

Adik kecil? Kalau diperhatikan, Xiumin memang tampak seperti bocah menggemaskan, mungkin kisaran umur kalau dilihat dari wajahnya dia terlihat seperti anak sepuluh tahunan, tapi kalau tahu fakta bahwa Xiumin bukan manusia dan sejenis alien, ia yakin kalau Xiumin mungkin berumur ratusan tahun, keabadian memang meninggalkan kehidupan muda bagi pemiliknya, seperti _vampire_ misalnya, atau sejenisnya.

Tapi dari semua itu, Luhan kembali di kejutkandengan satu hal.

"Kau" tunjuknya pada Xiumin "Bisa bahasa Korea?"

Korea Selatan – benar, mereka ada di negeri tetangga. Untuk sebuah urusan yang seharusnya dilakukan sekarang, tapi itu semua terlupakan berkat kejadian bertubi yang mengacaukan logika.

Situasi macam apa ini, dan bagaimana bisa Xiumin telah lancar berbicara bahkan baru Luhan tahu kemarin kalau Xiumin berbicara baik bahasanya – bahasa Mandarin. Dan sekarang, seperti keajaiban, Xiumin berbicara bahasa Korea?

Kepalanya pusing, dan dia rasa ia tidak dapat berpikir banyak lagi, dan hal terakhir yang iaingat adalah, seseorang memekikan namanya, kemudian gelap.

"LUHAN"

-o0o-

Ada sebuah danau keabadian yang terletak di samping pohon kehidupan, setiap kurun waktu 365 hari, akan ada kuncup bunga yang jatuh yang kemudian mekar menjadi penjaga baru. Pada saat itu Salju Putih adalah penjaga yang masih kecil dan sedang tahab pembelajaran untuk menggantikan orangtuanya yang merupakan pengendali musim dingin.

Salju Putih kecil pergi bermain untuk melihat apakah kucup bunga yang ia tunggu telah mekar atau belum, terakhir yang ia lihat, ada tiga kucup kecil yang siap mekar kapan saja. Orangtuanya mengatakan kalau kucup pertama yang mekar bisa menjadi temanmu dan akan menjadi kuncup paling indah diantara lainnya.

Dan untuk membuktikannya, ia datang sesering mungkin karena ingin menjadi yang pertama melihat sekaligus yang pertama dilihat.

Dan entah itu keajaiban atau apa, semua terjadi. Saat Salju Putih sampai ditepi danau, disaat itu pula kuncup pertama menggelinding dan jatuh ke dasar danau,secara perlahan kucup tersebut naik kepermukaan, kelopak indahnya mekar satu-persatu, tidak lama kemudian, sesosok serupa Salju Putih muncul, menampakan batang hidunya yang kokor serta kelopak indah berbulu lentik, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman.

Salju Putih mengulurkan tangannya untuk diraih dan saat iasudah sampai di daratan, Salju Putih tidak bisa tidak memekik kuat karena rasa takjub terhadap makhluk yang begitu indah dihadapannya.

Pekikan itu mengundang seluruh penjaga dan juga sang penguasa yang ikut datang, tubuh mungil lain yang hanya berbalut kelopak bunga dibagian vitalnya itu direngkuh oleh sang penguasa.

"Lu Han"

Nama itu di pekikan Slju Putih sebelum sang penguasa menyebutkan nama untuk penghuni baru EXOPlanet. Dan ketika semua pandangan tertuju padanya, si mungil Salju Putih hanya tersenyum kecil menampilkan sederet gigi nya yang mulai tumbuh di atas dan bawah, mengundang kekahan bagi yang melihat.

"Kau dengar? Namamu adalah Lu Han. Han itu berarti bunga emas" kata Sang Penguasa.

Lu Han – anggota baru yang terlahir dari kuncup pertama dengan kelopak berwarna emas, nama dari Salju Putih. Dan sejak saat itu keduanya menjadi teman, kesana-kemari selalu bersama. Salju Putih menjadi guru bagi Lu Han sampai Lu Han menemukan kekuatannya.

Dan hari dimana Lu Han mendapatkan kekuatan – _Telekinetic_ ia menyebutkan nama Salju Putih untuk yang pertamakalinya.

-o0o-

"AAAA"

Kemudian terdengar benda yang jatuh.

Ugh. Lalu suara Xiumin yang seakan kesakitan.

Luhan terbangun dari pingsannya, dan sekarang berada diruangan yang cukup luas dengan kemewahan yang cukup terlihat, ia segera melompat membringsut karena takut. Sekarang apalagi? Dimana dia?

"Luhan, ini dirumahnya Zelo"

Zelo? Siapa itu?

"Itu lho, remaja tinggi yang tadi kita temui di taman, namanya Zelo dan ini rumahnya"

Ah begitu, tunggu "Hey, kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Luhan berbicara sembari menunjuk hidung Xiumin.

"Oh, _hyung_ sudah bangun."

Lalu dari balik pintu muncul siremaja super tinggi yang tadi ditemui Luhan di taman, jadi namanya Zelo, dia mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan menampilkan lengannya yang besar dan kakinya yang jenjang, astaga bagaimana mungkin ada manusia setinggi itu.

Ckck, Zelo pasti bukan manusia.

"Dia itu robot" bisik Xiumin.

"Dan kau alien"

"Bukan, aku ini Penjaga"

Penjaga?

Luhan ingin tertawa, maksudnya penjaga apa? Penjaga toko mainan anak-anak, astaga tubuhnya saja kecil begitu katanya penjaga Xiumin sih di tiup angin saja sudah melayang dan terbang, lagipula siapa yang mau di jaga olehnya.

.

.

Untuk semua _readersnim_ aku yang aku cintai. Aku sangat senang dengan kalian yang mau menunggu dan membaca ff ini. Dan untuk yang mau meninggalkan jejak di kotak _review_ nggak ketinggalan aku ucapin terimakasih. Tapi maaf untuk tidak bisa membalas dan mulai jarang banget up. Aku pikir setelah lulus sekolah dan tidak melanjutkan kuliah, aku bakal banyak waktu luang untuk menulis ff, tapi ternyata aku salah. TT, aku malah semakin sibuk dan jarang banget ketemu _laptop_. Tapi tenang aja, aku akan tetap melanjutkan semua ff meski kerjaanku segudang(lebay banget aku. haha.) tapi mohon dimengerti jika lamakarena aku udah nggak mikirin ff aja, dan juga aku ada niat untuk melanjutkan kuliah tahun ini. Jadi, mohon mengerti dan maaf karena tidak membalas _review_. Sekian, salam cinta.

.

.

Moonbabee


End file.
